<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A-Mei-Zingly Embarrassing Tummy Noises by GrumblinGut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263326">A-Mei-Zingly Embarrassing Tummy Noises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut'>GrumblinGut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Gen, Mercy is a pervert, Stomach Growling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblinGut/pseuds/GrumblinGut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Mei-Ling Zhou has been called in for a checkup at the worst possible moment: right before lunch! The chubby climatologist's tummy won't stop growling while Mercy checks her bodily functions... but oddly enough? She doesn't mind. In fact, she seems to LIKE her stomach's rumblings. Maybe a little TOO much, for that matter...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A-Mei-Zingly Embarrassing Tummy Noises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>*uuuuuuuuOOOOORRRRRglllrp*</em><br/><br/>"EEP!"<br/><br/>Mei-Ling Zhou doubled over and pressed her arms against her chubby belly, hoping to smother the growling of her empty stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks and nervously shifted her gaze around the hallway, then breathed a sigh of relief knowing that no one was around to hear it. Well, no one except for her drone companion Snowball, but he wasn't the judgmental type. In fact, he gazed up at Mei with concern apparent in his LED eyes.<br/><br/>"I'll be fine, Snowball," Mei promised, giving him a gentle rub on his metal head, "I'm just super hungry, that's all!"<br/><br/>As if to prove her point, Mei's stomach grumbled again, and the chubby climatologist sighed while clasping a hand to her gut. Even under the thick fabric of her favorite parka, she could <em>feel </em>the growls under her hand as her stomach gnashed about while demanding sustenance. <br/><br/>"Oh my goodness... just listen to this! My tummy sounds <em>furious </em>right now. Oh, why did Angela have to spring this on me right before lunch?!"<br/><br/>Mei pouted as she continued her trek to Overwatch HQ's sickbay, visions of McCree's delicious cooking dancing in her head. Chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes drowning in gravy, apple pie topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream...<br/><br/><em>*bllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrp*</em><br/><br/>Mei whimpered as her belly gurgled furiously in response to her thoughts about the delicious food she was going to miss out on, all because Angela "Mercy" Ziegler called her in for a surprise check-up. She thought about just heading down to the mess hall so she could visit on a full stomach, but at the same time? It didn't feel right to just defy Mercy's wishes like that: given how outspoken she was about pacifism and ethics in the medical field, as well as how friendly and courteous she was to Mei, she seemed like a good woman. And Mei really hated the idea of letting her down by being late...<br/><br/>"I really shouldn't be upset with her, Snowball," Mei admitted, her cheeks slightly rosy with shame, "I spent so many years in cryosleep; who knows what kind of long-term effects its had on my body? It's certainly important for Angela to be able to check up on my condition the minute she needs to..."<br/><br/>Mei's stomach rumbled again, and she huffed adorably as she slapped a hand to her tummy and pressed down on it. "Ugh! I just hope that my tummy stays quiet during my checkup! All this rumbling and grumbling is <em>so </em>embarrassing!"<br/><br/>Snowball nodded and chirped encouragingly at Mei. In spite of her anxiety, a small smile formed on her lips as she affectionately patted his head.<br/><br/>"Glad to know that you're in my corner, Snowball!"<br/><br/>Mei came to a stop outside of the sliding door leading to sick bay, and took a deep breath as she gently placed a hand on her belly. She could hear her stomach rumbling softly under her parka, and she shushed it while giving it a firm pat.<br/><br/>"Please, if you <em>have </em>to growl, save it for when my checkup's done!"<br/><br/>Surprisingly enough, it did as it was told and ceased it's grumbling.<br/><br/>"Good girl!"<br/><br/>Feeling a bit better about what was in store for her, Mei pressed her hand on the wall-mounted print scanner next to the door. In a few seconds' time the scan was complete and the door slid open with a melodic chime. Mei and Snowball headed inside, and were greeted with a clean, pristine sickroom that was thankfully empty save for Mercy, who was hard at work scrolling through medical files at her desk's computer and looking particularly studious thanks to her labcoat + black turtleneck/cream slacks ensemble. Upon hearing her patient enter, she faced Mei and smiled sweetly as she got up from her rolling chair.<br/><br/>"W-Well good afternoon, Mei-Ling!" she greeted, growing rosy in the cheeks as she made her approach.<br/><br/>"Good afternoon to you too, Angela!" Mei greeted with a polite bow. "I got your message: it said something about an urgent checkup?"<br/><br/>"Ah, yes: that!" Mercy replied with an uncharacteristically nervous giggle. "F-Forgive me for how abrupt that was, it's just... well..." Mercy had graduated from merely rosy to tomato red in the face, and Snowball narrowed his eyes in suspicion.<br/><br/>"Oh, I understand! I understand <em>completely</em>!" Mei replied enthusiastically, oblivious to Mercy's strange behavior, "You really need to make sure that my cryogenic sleep didn't leave any adverse effects, right?"<br/><br/>"Right you are, Mei!" Mercy replied, her voice a bit strained as her eyes looked Mei's body up and down, "A-After all, you've gone from a mere climate scientist to an Overwatch field agent! And since you're now taking part in combat operations against Talon, I need to be <em>absolutely </em>certain that you can perform your duties on the field safely. Sometimes it can take a few months for anomalous symptoms from traumatic events such as what you experienced to show up, and if they impede your ability to fight... w-well, that would be awful, now wouldn't it?"<br/><br/>Floating a little behind Mercy, Snowball called the doctor out on her shifty behavior with a series of mean-sounding boops and silently shook his head. Mei furrowed her brow in confusion: what was Snowball's problem? Mercy's explanation for the sudden checkup made perfect sense as far as she was concerned. And so, she dismissed him as a worrywart and nodded.<br/><br/>"Indeed, that <em>would </em>be awful! But I can thank my lucky stars knowing that I have the perfect guardian angel looking out for me!" Mei gushed, which got a flattered, giddy chuckle out of Mercy.<br/><br/>"Oh, you're too kind!" Mercy then pointed at a scale resting on the ground near her desk. "Now Mei-Ling, would you be so kind as to step onto that scale? B-But make sure to remove your parka and boots first! Their added weight would certainly complicate things, ha ha..."<br/><br/>Snowball's eyes narrowed, and were soon replaced by a blinking red flag before reverting back to their original state. Again, Mei dismissed this weird warning of his: all her life, a checkup with a doctor usually began with her being weighed. What on Earth was Snowball even trying to warn her about?<br/><br/>"Alright, then!" Mei lifted the fluffy collar of her parka up, pulled it off, and set it on the ground. And without her coat covering it, her chunky, curvaceous body was on full display for Snowball and Mercy to see. As hinted by her adorably round face and thick thighs, Mei was noticeably fat. Her gut was modestly chubby and proved to be too big for her baby blue tank top to cover entirely: the fabric squeezed so tightly against her tummy that the shape of her navel was visible, and a sliver of pale flab peeked out from her lower belly. And complimenting her potbelly were large, bouncy DD cup breasts that created a generous amount of cleavage due to her extra poundage. She stepped onto the scale, blissfully unaware of the way Mercy bit down on her bottom lip as she undressed the scientist with her eyes, and watched the numbers on the scale's digital display go up. The last time she weighed herself she was at least 163 pounds, but the numbers went up beyond that, from 170 to 180... and came to a stop right at 197 pounds. Mei couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed at how much weight she had gained these previous months, and it was further compounded by Mercy stepping up and grabbing her gut from behind.<br/><br/>"My, my: 197 pounds? You've certainly been eating well~" Mercy teased, kneading Mei's belly like a mound of dough. Mei went cherry-red in the face and shamefully looked away from the scale.<br/><br/>"I-I'm sorry, Angela. I know I'm overweight, but... I can't help it! The food that McCree and Mr. Rutledge make is just so good..."<br/><br/>"Well to be scientifically accurate, you're <em>obese</em>, Mei-Ling," Mercy corrected, causing Mei to yelp as she gave her tummy a good jostle, "But it's nothing to beat yourself up over! From what I've seen it's hardly impacted your ability to operate on the field! That, and when you work in cold environments as much as you do, a little extra weight goes a long way keep you warm!"<br/><br/>At long last, Mei was finally caught off guard by Mercy's behavior. A medical professional <em>not </em>recommending weight loss? While she was pleased with the doctor's kind words, there was no hiding the fact that health complications could certainly arise from how heavy she was...<br/><br/>"And if you want my unprofessional opinion, I'd go as far as to say that your chubbiness makes you look <em>incredibly </em>adorable!" Mercy then wrapped her arms around Mei's middle and hugged her from behind, making Mei gasp as she felt Mercy rest her head on her shoulder and nuzzle the side of her face. "And cuddly, too..."<br/><br/>While surprised by this sudden display of affection, Mei giggled like a giddy schoolgirl and any suspicions about Mercy's unprofessional remarks about her weight were buried by good vibes from her absolutely delightful attitude about the whole thing. "Oh, Angela! That's so sweet of you!"<br/><br/>"I'm just stating the facts, Mei-Ling," Mercy replied with a giggle. "Now, I'm going to need to check your temperature and throat, so if you'd be a dear and take a seat on that bed over there..."<br/><br/>Mercy gave Mei's ass a slap for emphasis, causing her to squeal as she grabbed her quivering buttocks. "Ha ha, e-easy there, Angela!" Mei giggled nervously while Snowball rolled his eyes. She took her seat on the bed, and waited while Mercy approached her with a doctor's kit in hand. She pulled up a chair and took her seat directly in front of Mei before pulling a tongue depressor out of her kit.<br/><br/>"Now most of this should go by relatively quickly, but due to... er, <em>complications </em>with some of my equipment, parts of it may take longer than usual..." Mercy admitted with a shaky laugh.<br/><br/>"What do you mean by that?"<br/><br/>"Oh, you'll find out soon enough! Now open wide~"<br/><br/>Mei opened her mouth widely, and Mercy checked her mouth out... and by that, it was more like she gave her mouth a quick glimpse before shifting her gaze right down towards Mei's generous cleavage and practically salivated over the buxom figure of her patient before retracting the depressor.<br/><br/>"Good, good! Your mouth and throat appear to be perfectly healthy. And now, for your temperature..."<br/><br/>Mei let Mercy stick the thermometer in her mouth, and again? Mercy wasn't watching the number of the thermometer, and instead was smiling wistfully down at Mei's breasts. It wasn't lost on Mei, and the scientist almost spoke up before her doctor cut in with a question of her own.<br/><br/>"Just out of curiosity, Mei-Ling: have you been examining your breasts for any unusual lumps, lately?"<br/><br/>"Wh- excuse me?" Mei asked, thrown off by this sudden invasive question.<br/><br/>"What I mean is, have you been keeping an eye out for any signs of breast cancer? Of course, making sure you keep a watchful eye out for <em>all </em>types of cancer is important, but breast cancer in particular is incredibly nasty and so easy to look out for."<br/><br/>"Oh!" Mei exclaimed, her mind cleared of doubtful thoughts. "I... well, no. Not really..."<br/><br/>"There's no need to feel ashamed, you've likely had other concerns since waking up from your cryogenic rest," Mercy admitted. "But please keep this kind of thing in mind for the future! Anytime you're... you're naked while changing your clothes or... or in the shower..." Mercy laughed shakily and tugged at the collar of her sweater before taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, "Here, let me give you a quick demonstration..."<br/><br/>"Well okay th-EEP!"<br/><br/>Without any warning, Mercy suddenly grabbed Mei's breasts and gave them a good squeeze, practically delirious with lust while beads of sweat began rolling down her forehead.<br/><br/>"A-A-Angela, wow! Ha ha, you sure are handsy today, aren't you?!" Mei remarked with a nervous chuckle, prompting Mercy to do the same while Snowball hovered behind her and started shaking his head like crazy.<br/><br/>"Ha ha, it's all part of the job description, Mei! Just remember: feel around your breasts like this-" Mercy began squeezing Mei's breasts rhythmically, running her fingers all over their surface while Mei let out another squeal that trailed off into a high-pitched moan of pleasure, "And if you feel any strange lumps, make sure to let me know as soon as possible so we can nip that horrid disease in the bud!"<br/><br/>"O-Okay!" Mei confirmed, feeling light-headed and a tad woozy after Mercy let go of her breasts. <em>'Oh wow, for something so invasive... that actually felt sort of good, he he...'</em><br/><br/>"Well, now that we have that out of the way..." Mercy chuckled shamefully as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "It's time we check your vitals: your heartbeat, stomach..."<br/><br/>Her stomach! Mei had been so preoccupied with Mercy's poking and prodding that she had forgotten all about how hungry she was! She glanced down at her potbelly, which despite aching with hunger pangs remained silent. She grinned triumphantly and patted her stomach. <em>'Everything's going smoothly so far! Please, stay quiet for just a little longer...'</em><br/><br/>"Now, do you remember what I mentioned earlier about how a part of this process would take a bit longer than usual?"<br/><br/>Mei nodded, and Mercy gave a strained chuckle while shifting her gaze to the side.<br/><br/>"W-Well, <em>this </em>is what I was referring to." Mercy opened her medical kit and showed it to Mei. She looked in, and gasped in surprise at the sight of the stethoscope: the cords were sliced to ribbons!<br/><br/>"As you can see, my stethoscope has seen better days," Mercy joked with a shaky giggle, "You see, a rather nasty hornet flew into my office just a few minutes ago and I was <em>terrified. </em>As someone with a crippling phobia of stinging insects, I wasn't thinking clearly, grabbed a few shurikens Genji left after a check-up, threw them at it with reckless abandon... and unfortunately, that stethoscope was caught in the crossfire. It's the only one I have, and it will take at least a day for a new one to arrive, so in the meantime... I'm afraid I'll have to invade your personal space once more and put my ear on your chest, stomach, and such. I wouldn't even <em>dream </em>of doing this otherwise... but desperate times call for desperate measures, no?"<br/><br/>The look on Snowball's facial display just <em>screamed </em>"Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! Does any of this even sound REMOTELY believable?!" Mei however had complete faith in Mercy. Her reasoning was sound: hornets were terrifying, and you did what you had to do to eliminate them. Though it was weird, since Mei had never seen so much as a single hornet ever since she and the recalled Overwatch set up shop in their current base...<br/><br/>"Now, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to lay flat on your back on the ground: thanks to the lack of a stethoscope, the most convenient way for me to listen to your vitals would be for us to both lay on the ground while I do my work."<br/><br/>"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for!" Mei reassured Mercy, "For the sake of my back health, I sleep on the floor every other night! I can handle doing it for a few minutes!"<br/><br/>"Well as long as you are truly okay with it..."<br/><br/>Mei got down on the ground and laid flat on her back while Mercy sat down next to her. The angelic medic looked absolutely elated as she zeroed in right on Mei's generous bust, and even licked her lips for some weird reason. She then stretched out and laid on her side, resting her head on Mei's bosom and snuggling against it with her ear roughly around where her heart could be heard. Mercy giggled softly and for a good minute or so, listened to the rhythmic <em>*thump-thump* *thump-thump* </em>of Mei's heartbeat.<br/><br/>"Pardon me if this sounds crass, but you would not <em>believe </em>how many people would kill to be in my position right now..." Mercy cooed, which got a somewhat embarrassed giggle out of Mei.<br/><br/>"Oh, I can believe that! Even when I wear the largest coats I can find, so many people just stare right at my chest! Jesse, Hanzo, Torbjorn, Winston, Lena, <em>Junkrat,</em>" Mei's gentle voice was consumed with hateful venom with that last one before her tone shifted straight back to it's initial sweetness, "Hee hee! I've even caught you staring at it from time to time!"<br/><br/>"Ha ha, have you now?!" Mercy chuckled nervously, "I-I apologize, it's just... they're so <em>big! </em>It's impressive, and well... heh heh, I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a little jealous..."<br/><br/>"Well consider yourself lucky that you don't have to deal with the back strain! Or the pain when these things jiggle about while you're going down a flight of stairs..."<br/><br/>"W-W-Well I guess there's a downside to everything in life, now isn't there?"<br/><br/>Beet red and sweaty all over again, Mercy lifted her head from Mei's chest. "Anyway, your heartbeat sounds perfectly healthy!" She emphasized her observation by patting Mei's cleavage, which caused her breasts to jiggle ever so slightly. "And now... ha ha, your stomach..."<br/><br/><em>'This is it,' </em>Mei thought to herself as Mercy adjusted her positioning, <em>'Please oh PLEASE let my tummy stay quiet! Pretty please, just keep it together for a little while longer!'</em><br/><br/>Mercy then laid her head down on Mei's tummy and sighed blissfully as her head slightly sunk into it's flabby surface, causing Mei to become incredibly tense. She went about as red in the face as Mercy as she recited silent prayers for her to be spared from the embarrassment of a noisy gut. And so far so good: a minute in and it stayed quiet, with Mercy cocking an eyebrow as she shifted about.<br/><br/>"Hmm, your stomach seems rather empty," Mercy observed as she poked Mei's lower belly, "And yet, no sound whatsoever..."<br/><br/>"Heh... well, you did call me away just before lunch..."<br/><br/>"And I am truly sorry about that," Mercy apologized, "Especially since Jesse is cooking for us today! And <em>mein gott</em>, his cooking is simply <em>marvelous...</em>"<br/><br/>Mei felt a faint stirring sensation in her hollow belly, and she went slightly pale in the face when she realized that she knew exactly what was about to happen.<br/><br/><em>'Oh </em><strong>no</strong><em>.'</em><br/><br/>"A-Angela-?"<br/><br/>"And I remember him announcing what his plans for today's meal were... chicken fried steak, cooked to golden-brown perfection with a perfect balance of juiciness and crunchiness!"<br/><br/>Mei involuntarily licked her lips and moaned in fear as that faint stirring in her stomach developed into a mildly painful clenching sensation.<br/><br/>"Angela, please-!"<br/><br/>"Green beans, cooked with bacon and lightly salted, and mashed potatoes smothered with rich, flavorful gravy..."<br/><br/>"Stop it! Pl-Please, Angela!" Mei whimpered as the pressure in her stomach felt like a bomb about to go off. But Mercy was undeterred, and stared her right in the face with a mischievous glint in her eye.<br/><br/>"And the pie! <em>Mein gott, </em>that apple pie of his is just... <em>mmmmmmm! </em>So warm and gooey, and with a hint of cinnamon and ice cream to enhance it's sweetness-"<br/><br/><em>*GRRRRRGLRGLRGLRGLRGROOOOOOOOO!*</em><br/><br/>Mei went as pale as a ghost, and a sly smile formed on Mercy's full lips as a truly intense, monstrous growl escaped Mei's stomach. The climatologist gawked at Mercy in silent horror, color slowly flooding back to her face as she let the humiliation set in...<br/><br/><em>*GuuuuuuORP*</em><br/><br/>...and her stomach rumbled once again.<br/><br/>"AH!" Mei hid her face behind her hands, which was practically burning with shame. Meanwhile, Mercy laughed uproariously in response to her noisy gut.<br/><br/>"Oh my goodness! I've heard some interesting borborygmi throughout my life, but this... ha ha, this is something else entirely! Your stomach sounds like an angry dinosaur!" <br/><br/>Mei groaned from behind her hands, and wished with all her heart that the ground would open up beneath her and swallow her up. <em>'Ooh, this is just the worst! M-My stupid belly did exactly what I hoped it wouldn't do and utterly humiliated me! What's Angela going to think of me, being this fat and with such a rumbly tummy to boot?!'</em><br/><br/>"Mei-Ling? Is everything alright?"<br/><br/>Mei shook her head, still refusing to uncover her face after being so thoroughly embarrassed. Mercy giggled, and to Mei's surprise it wasn't a malicious or condescending giggle, but a lighthearted, casual one.<br/><br/>"Oh dear, you're embarrassed, aren't you?"<br/><br/>Mei nodded, still hiding her face from Angela.<br/><br/>"It figures..." Mercy chuckled again and shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever understand why so many people are embarrassed by their stomachs rumbling! It's simply your body letting you know that you need to eat: nothing more!"<br/><br/>Realizing that Mercy wasn't just tearing into her, Mei finally removed her hands from her face and wiped a stray tear that ran down one of her chubby cheeks. "I mean... well... y-you know how fat I am!" Mei exclaimed, exasperated beyond belief. "197 pounds, and with such a noisy stomach despite how much I've eaten... it makes me look like a glutton with no self control!"<br/><br/>Mercy sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh Mei, didn't I <em>just </em>tell you that your extra poundage made you look adorable?"<br/><br/>"Well, yes," Mei admitted, "B-But for all I know you're just being polite-"<br/><br/>"Oh please! If I really were disgusted by how heavy you've grown, do you think I'd be willing to lay my head on your belly like this?" Mercy asked. Mei thought it over, and to be honest? She had a point.<br/><br/>"Well... no. No, you wouldn't."<br/><br/>"Precisely!" Mercy confirmed as she rested a hand on the upper part of Mei's belly and gave it a gentle squeeze, "And as for your stomach noises, there's nothing embarrassing or disgusting about them! In fact, I..." Mercy laughed giddily while her cheeks burned the brightest red Mei had ever seen, "I honestly enjoy listening to them..."<br/><br/><em>*GUOOoooOOOOoooorp...*</em><br/><br/>Mei instinctively flinched upon hearing her belly's mournful cry for food, but Mercy bit down on her lip and let out a weird noise that edged halfway between a moan of arousal and suppressed laughter. <br/><br/>"Case in point: that sounded surprisingly similar to a whale call! Now I've heard people refer to borborygmi as dying whale noises, but this was as literal as it gets!"<br/><br/>"Ha ha, I can't argue with that..." Mei chuckled somewhat bashfully. It was nice seeing that Mercy was so genuine in her attempt to cheer her up, as embarrassing as it was. But the way Mercy buried her face in her gut and moaned joyfully as it let out another bellowing rumble? That was... kind of weird, honestly.<br/><br/>"I tell you, Mei," Mercy continued as she sat up straight, removing her face from Mei's fat folds, "I would love nothing more than to listen to your stomach all day long. It's noises are fascinating, and it's softness would make for a perfect pillow! But you must be <em>starving, </em>so I won't keep you here any longer."<br/><br/>Mei breathed a sigh of relief. <em>'Oh thank heavens! This was going from heartwarming to awkward in a hurry...'</em><br/><br/>"So you're free to head over to the cafeteria! I'm sure Jesse saved you a portion, he's a good man and not the type to let a girl go hungry~"<br/><br/>Mercy punctuated her sentence by gently rubbing Mei's stomach, which let out another demanding growl. "And besides, another member of the team has an appointment with me, and he's bound to come by any minute now!"<br/><br/>"Another appointment?" Mei asked aloud as she got to her feet and slipped her parka back on. "With who?"<br/><br/>The door suddenly opened, and immensely heavy footfalls heralded the arrival of an enormously fat, yet muscular behemoth of man who clumsily pushed his girthy body through the doorway, his menacing gas mask hiding all semblance of emotion on his face.<br/><br/>"Hey doc," Mako "Roadhog" Rutledge greeted as he stood up straight. Having taken notice of Mei, he waved an enormous hand at her and grunted politely.<br/><br/>"Hello, Roadhog!" Mercy greeted, willing to use his nickname while Mei went for a simple "Oh hi, Mr. Rutledge!"<br/><br/>Roadhog grunted and placed his hands on his hips, and when Mei glanced over at Mercy? She noticed that she was sweating bullets and practically drooling as she lustfully gawked at his rotund tattooed gut.<br/><br/>"Ready for my appointment," Roadhog growled menacingly, to which Mercy giggled nervously and fanned herself while tugging on her turtleneck collar.<br/><br/>"Ha ha, I'm sure you are! Please, just take a step on the scale and we will begin!"<br/><br/>"Probably not gonna hold me, but okay."<br/><br/>Roadhog pressed one foot on the scale, and as he promised it exploded under his weight. Mercy bit down on her lip and made that weird "aroused laugh-moan" noise she made while listening to Mei's belly. And all of a sudden, the pieces came together in Mei's head, and a deep-seated awkwardness permeated the room. She glanced towards the door and saw Snowball nodding at her.<br/><br/>"Alright, I think I'm going to leave, now! You two have fun, okay?!"<br/><br/>"Oh, trust me Mei-Ling: we are going to have <em>lots </em>of fun~" Mercy cooed as she lovingly placed a hand on Roadhog's protruding midsection. He snorted curiously, and waved at Mei once again.<br/><br/>"See ya."<br/><br/>Mei and Snowball left the pair in the clinic, and briskly powered walk down the hallway leading to the mess hall. And while they left Mercy behind, Mei turned to Snowball and sighed with relief.<br/><br/>"Well, I'm glad that's over! But oh my gosh, Angela..." Mei shook her head and sighed. "I'm starting to think that she has a <em>weird </em>fascination with fat bellies..." She grabbed her flabby waistline and gave it a jostle. "I mean, I certainly feel great knowing that she doesn't hate it but... she really was a tad too touchy-feely for my liking. I sure hope Mr. Rutledge is going to be okay in there..."<br/><br/>Snowball beeped uncertainly as he and Mei reached the mess hall doors. It was a weird subject to think about it, and the pair was most definitely going to have a talk with Mercy later that day. But for now, it was time to silence that noisy stomach of Mei's with some good southern cooking...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>